The present device structures relate generally to resistive memory devices and more specifically to a complementary output memory cell.
A complementary memory cell has two bits capable of being programmed and of outputting a complementary output such that when the first bit is 0; the second bit is 1, and when first bit is 1; the second bit is 0. Complementary memory cells often require a large cell size and the programming process may be complicated and slow.